A Plausible Way To Turn Icy Into A Good Person
by QuintessenceNevermore
Summary: Summary Within. Interest Provoker: Icy gets adopted. (Check schedule on my profile to know which story I am currently working on.)
1. Summary and Chapter Notes

**Summary**

After Valtor is defeated by the Winx Club, a powerful sorcerer curses the Trix. Darcy's sight is taken from her, and she is instructed to replace the darkness in her heart with light. Stormy is cursed with misfortune, and she is instructed to banish the chaos from her heart and live a life of order. Icy is frozen in a block of Ice and is instructed to thaw out her heart, and allow a flame to grow in its place. They are told that when they complete these instructions, the curse will be removed.

Icy was given the worst of the three curses, because while Darcy and Stormy got rid of their curses in a few years, Icy lay forgotten in a block of ice until a fifty years had passed. After those fifty years passed, her block of ice was retrieved, and she was moved to Cloud Tower to be a reminder of what happened to witches who went too far. Every year, the ice block is brought to one of the other three schools. After twenty years of this, she is at Red Fountain. While there, a boy decides to start talking to Icy from the other side of the Icy.

Finally, half and hour ago, the ice around Icy finally melted away. Because of hunger and stiff bones, Icy collapsed, right in front of the class that the boy was in. She is immediatly taken to the medical wing of the school, and the current head mistresses of Alfea and Cloud Tower (Bloom and the reformed Darcy) were called to the school as well as Stormy and the rest of the Winx. (PS: I don't know how old Icy was in the third season, so just for this story, I will say that she is sixteen. (This age is important because in this story, she is going to be adopted and I need her to be underage for that.)

Notes:

1) Pepe had gotten frozen in the ice with Icy just as she was cursed (he had just caught up to her). He will return in this story too.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue

Chapter Summary: This chapter will be the thoughts Icy has while frozen in her block of Ice during the few months she was at Cloud Tower in her final year of imprisonment. (Just the thoughts)

 **One Month Ago**

 _It's so cold._

 _I can't move._

 _I'm tired._

 _I'm hungry._

 _I'm thirsty._

* * *

 _Who is he?_

 _What is he doing here?_

 _Why is he talking to me?_

 _Go away._

 _I don't want to see you._

 _I don't want to hear you._

 _So annoying._

* * *

 _Why should I care about what you say._

 _I don't care._

 _I'm stuck here._

 _Unable to move._

 _Unable to go anywhere._

 _You are._

 _You can go anywhere you want._

 _I hate you._

 **One Week Ago**

 _The ice is melting._

 _Why?_

 _It's so thin._

 _I'm almost free._

 _Soon we can finally meet..._

 _...for real._

* * *

 _I'm scared._

 _What will you think of me?_

 _Will you hate me?_

 _I don't want to leave..._

 _...at least here..._

 _...I'm safe..._

 _...you won't find out..._

 _...that I..._

 _...want you..._

 _...to love me..._

 _...because I..._

 _...love you._

 **Yesterday**

 _I'm so embarrassed._

 _The ice is so thin..._

 _I can see his face..._

 _...more clearly._

 _He's more_ _handsome..._

 _...than I thought._

 **One Hour Ago**

 _One more minute..._

 _...soon it will break..._

 _...soon I will be free..._

 _...soon I will meet him._

* * *

 **After Ice Breaks, As Icy Looses Consciousness**

 _I'm free..._

 _...but why is it getting darker..._

 _...why does my body ache..._

 _...what will they do with me..._

 _...now that I'm free..._

 _...I don't want..._

 _...to go to prison..._

 _...I've suffered enough..._

 _...I don't want..._

 _...to loose the one..._

 _...who freed me..._

 _...from myself..._

 _...I hope they forgive me..._

 _...I couldn't stand it..._

 _...to be locked up again..._

 _...after so many years..._

 _...of separation..._

 _...from every one else..._

 _...now that I think about it..._

 _...I've been locked up..._

 _...all my life..._

 _...within myself..._

 _...I've never been free..._

 _...but now I am..._

 _...I'll do anything..._

 _...to remain free..._

 _...even..._

 _...give up..._

 _...my pride..._

 _...as a..._

 _...witch..._

 _...and..._

 _...apologize..._

 _...for..._

 _...my..._

 _...crimes..._

 _...I..._

 _...want..._

 _...to..._

 _...be..._

 _...free-e-e-e..._

Note: Thoughts are short and simple because when people are frozen, they can't think clearly.


End file.
